Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Conan
Conan is een reeks gebaseerd op de verhalen van Robert E. Howard. Door de jaren dat zowel de reeks van Marvel als ook het maandblad Savage Sword of Conan werden uitgebracht verschenen in beide reeksen meer dan 200 nummers. Tegenwoordig brengt Dark Horse nieuwe nummers uit, vaak ook oude verhalen die nieuw getekend zijn. De vraag blijft bestaan of Conan een goede reeks was, of gewoon een melkkoe van Marvel. Hieronder probeer ik elke strip te bespreken die ik in bezit heb. Aangezien Conan een wisselvallige reeks is zitten er ook enkele zeer slechte uitgaven bij, maar ook erg goede. Savage Sword of Conan 12 - The Haunters of Castle Crimson Conan komt een stad binnen waar een groep genadeloze plunderaars de bevolking afslacht. Uit eigenbelang neemt hij een slavin mee. Ze lijkt op een prinses die jaren geleden verdwenen was. Zijn plan is het om haar als de echte aan haar voormalige verloofde Khelru-Shan te verkopen. Tot het moment van de verkoop brengt hij haar onder bij zijn oude vriend Malthom, de heer van Castle Crimson. Malthom wordt echter verliefd op het meisje. Hierdoor ontstaat er ruzie tussen hem en Conan. Bovendien was Khelru-Shan niet van plan Conan te betalen. In plaats daarvan schakelt hij zijn handlanger Mordek in. Een verrader die ooit op het kasteel leefde en alle geheime gangen kent. Mening Hoewel dit verhaal niet door Robert E. Howard geschreven werd, is het goed doordacht. Er zitten veel leuke details in. Zoals de vriendschap tussen Conan en Malthom, die op de proef gesteld wordt. Het verhaal is erg hard. Zo schopt Conan een plunderaar dood tegen een muur, bij een andere verpletterd hij het gezicht met zijn vuist. Maar als op het einde de skeletten tot leven komen begint de slachting pas echt. De personages worden goed uitgewerkt. Mijn favoriet is de verrader Mordek. Een erg sinister en sluw personage, dat pas aan het einde een echte rol gaat spelen. Het tekenwerk is ook uitstekend. Het werkt prima met het duistere verhaal. Desondanks zitten er ook grappige momenten in. Maar niet echt veel. The Haunters of Castle Crimson is een uitstekend deel uit de reeks. Daarom 10/10 13 - The Gods of Bal-Sagoth Conan wordt gevangen genomen door piraten. Bij de piraten is ook Fafnir de Vanierman. Door zijn afkomst zijn Conan en Fafnir automatisch vijanden. Nadat het schip zinkt overleven alleen Conan en Fafnir. Op het strand willen ze op leven en dood vechten, maar ze sluiten uiteindelijk vrede. Ze helpen een vrouw genaamd Kyrie, die door een monster achtervolgt wordt. Daarna beloven ze haar te helpen om de macht op het eiland genaamd Bal-Sagoth terug te krijgen. Kyrie's vijand Gothan is een machtige priester die monsters kan bevelen. Het zal dus niet makkelijk worden. Maar aan het einde blijkt Kyrie ook niet te vertrouwen. Mening Er was tussen nummer 12 en 13 schijnbaar nogal veel tijdsdruk. The Gods of Bal-Sagoth is namelijk een herdruk van twee verhalen uit de Marvel comics, namelijk nummer 17 en 18. Voor deze herdruk werd het verhaal in zwart/wit uitgebracht hoewel het origineel in kleur was. Samen met het naar mijn mening matige tekenwerk van Gill Kane maakt dit een slechte indruk. Het verhaal is goed genoeg. Het personage Fafnir is leuk. Jammer genoeg weet The Gods of Bal-Sagoth mij niet te boeien. Het is meer een tussendeel dat het personage Fafnir destijds in moest voeren. Wat leidde naar het beleg van Makkalet. Maar dit heeft natuurlijk niets met deze reeks te maken. Het is tijdverspilling aangezien het verhaal hier nooit afgemaakt werd. Gelukkig verscheen er hierna Shadows in Zamboula. Deze hier krijgt van mij maar 4/10 14 - Shadows in Zamboula Conan struint wat rond in de stad Zamboula. Omdat hij blut is moet hij noodgedwongen in de goedkoopste herberg van de stad overnachten. De herbergier Aram Baksh voert zijn gasten echter regelmatig aan de Dafari kannibalen, om daarna hun bezittingen in te pikken. Conan overleeft de nachtelijke aanval van een Dafari en vlucht de straat op. Daar ontmoet hij Nafertari, die in de tempel van Hanuman wil inbreken. Conan besluit haar te helpen. De priester Totrasmek is echter een gevaarlijke man. Bovendien wil Conan op tijd terug zijn om wraak om Aram Baksh te nemen. Mening Bij dit album was er zeker veel tijdsdruk. Het tekenwerk is wat ruw, maar naar mijn idee past dat goed in deze reeks. Ik kan de slechte kritieken hier en daar op het internet dus geen gelijk geven. Shadows in Zamboula is een leuke uitgave in de reeks. Met een duister verhaal en leuke schurken zoals Totrasmek en Baal-Pteor. Ook de locatie ziet er goed uit. De wraak die Conan op Aram Baksh neemt is keihard en een typisch Conan moment. Hetzelfde telt voor het plaatje waarop hij iemand de nek omdraait. Het gevecht met Baal-Pteor is ook een uitstekend moment. Hierbij is de brute kracht van Conan weer eens goed te zien. De personages zijn leuk bedacht en de afloop van het verhaal is tevredenstellend. 8/10 15 - The Devil in Iron Als leider van de gevreesde Kozaki is Conan meer dan ooit een ergernis voor zijn aartsvijand koning Yezdigerd. Daarom geeft hij zijn vazal Jehungir Agha de opdracht om Conan uit de weg te ruimen. Dit is geen makkelijke opgave, maar Jehungir Agha bedenkt een plan om Conan in de val te lokken. Om een vrouw genaamd Octavia te redden zal Conan naar een afgelegen vallei worden gelokt. Daar zullen Jehungir Agha en zijn soldaten hem opwachten en doden. De vallei is echter het leefgebied van Khosatral Khel, een man die uit metaal bestaat. Khel zal niet rusten voordat alle indringers in zijn gebied dood zijn. Het enige wat hem kan doden is een speciale dolk. Een reusachtige slang bewaakt dit wapen zeer goed voor zijn meester. Mening The Devil in Iron is een klassiek verhaal van Conan. Het wordt goed opgebouwd en is spannend tot het einde. Naar mijn mening is Khostral Khel één van de griezeligste vijanden van Conan. Jehungir Agha verdwijnt naar het einde steeds meer naar de achtergrond. Het gevecht tussen Conan en de reuzenslang ziet er goed uit, maar het einde van The Devil in Iron is erg haastig. Als Conan de magische dolk dan eenmaal in handen heeft is Khostral Khel zo verslagen. Op dit minpuntje na blijft dit één van mijn favorieten in de reeks. Daarom 9/10 24 - The Tower of the Elephant Na zijn aankomst in de stad Arenjun bezoekt Conan een kroeg. Daar komt hij te weten over het zogenaamde 'Hart van de Olifant". Dit juweel is het bezit van de beruchte tovenaar Yara, die het in zijn toren bewaard. Geen enkele dief is daar ooit levend uit gekomen bij een inbraakpoging. Conan waagt het alsnog. Aangekomen bij de toren sluit Conan een wankel bondgenootschap met Taurus bijgenaamd de koning der dieven. Beide mannen zijn uit op het "Hart van de Olifant", maar er loeren dodelijke gevaren. Zoals leeuwen of een reusachtige spin. Bovendien is er ook nog de gevangene van Yara, het vreemde wezen Yag-Kosha. Mening Het Hart van de Olifant is misschien wel het bekendste verhaal van Conan. Marvel en Dark Horse brachten hun eigen versie vandit verhaal uit. Ook in de televisie serie van Conan werd dit verhaal verfilmd. Desondanks blijft dit de beste versie. Dit komt vooral door het mooie tekenwerk en de sfeer, die goed getroffen werd. Het is een vreemd verhaal rond een wezen van een andere planeet. Yag-Kosha is in feite onschuldig en de gevangene van Yara. Deze tovenaar probeert al honderden jaren de geheimen van Yag-Kosha te ontdekken. Uiteindelijk krijgt Yara dan ook zijn verdiende loon. Conans gevecht met de spin is naar mijn idee het hoogtepunt van het verhaal. Bovendien is de cover van Earl Norem prachtig om te zien. 9/10 37 - Sons of the White Wolf / 2 - De Zonen van de Witte Wolf Op weg naar de stadje Djemal ziet Conan een zwaar gewonde man door het woestijnzand kruipen. Het is een oude vriend, die dodelijk gewond is. Hij kwam uit Djemal dat door deserteurs onder leiding van Oshmaan, bijgenaamd de beul, uitgemoord was. Conan beloofd wraak te nemen en gaat op zoek naar de groep. Conan sluit een verbond met zijn vijanden de Juhanna om Oshmaan tegen te houden. Maar dit verbond zal niet lang standhouden, aangezien de leider van de Juhanna Conan het liefst zo snel mogelijk zou vermoorden. Mening De Zonen van de Witte Wolf kwam in Nederland na De Vallei der Vampiers uit, maar verscheen in feite ervoor. Chronologisch klopt de Nederlandstalige versie dit keer beter dan de oorspronkelijke. Dit is een goed album uit de reeks. Hard en rauw. Enkel de enorme krab van de cover lijkt niet echt in dit verhaal te passen. Dit onderdeel van het verhaal lijkt ertussen gedrukt te zijn om voor de cover te gebruiken. De tekenstijl is heel apart maar soms wat onduidelijk. Opvallende details zijn in dit album de plaatjes waarop personen letterlijk in stukken gehakt worden. Deze plaatjes zijn niet overdreven en passen goed bij de rest van het tekenwerk. Iedereen in dit verhaal lijkt het op Conans hoofd voorzien te hebben, maar de barbaar is moeilijk te doden. De schurk is geen ééndimensionaal figuur. De waanzin van Oshmaan en zijn plan om een nieuw rijk te scheppen is heel redelijk uitgewerkt. Jammer genoeg verdwijnt hij tijdens het middenstuk voor een lange tijd uit het verhaal, om pas kort voor het einde weer te verschijnen. Het laatste gevecht is het hoogtepunt van De Zonen van de Witte Wolf. En natuurlijk komen Conan en Oshmaan tegenover elkaar te staan in een zwaardgevecht. Naar mijn mening is De Zonen van de Witte Wolf een geslaagd album uit de reeks. Het is geen hoogvlieger, maar een prima tussendoortje. 7/10 40 - A Dream of Blood / 3 - De Droom van het Bloed Princes Chabela van Zingara krijgt op een nacht een droom. Deze droom brengt haar ertoe om een zeereis te maken. Hertog Villagro maakt van deze gelegenheid gebruik om haar door zijn handlangers Zarono en Menkara te laten ontvoeren. Bij een tussenstop aan een naamloos eiland ontsnapt ze echter. Daar treft ze op de berbaar Conan en de Vanierman Sigurd. Samen moeten ze vluchten voor de Paddengod van het eiland. Mening De Droom van het Bloed was de start van een goed vierluik. Eigenlijk is dit verhaal naar mijn mening niet de beste van deze vier. Maar dat komt omdat de personages nog uitgewerkt moesten worden en het verhaal uitgelegd. Daarom leest De Droom van het Bloed vooral in het begin vrij traag. De informatie is echter ook belangrijk voor de latere delen. De personages worden goed uitgewerkt. Vooral Zarono en Menkara zijn interessante personen. Conan zelf heeft maar een kleine rol in dit deel. Zijn gevecht met de Paddengod op het einde is het enige gevecht in dit verhaal. De Paddengod is een leuk monster, maar niet echt eng. Zoals wel vaker werd deze korte verschijning van een monster gebruikt om op de cover te zetten. Zo verkocht dit verhaal zich makkelijker. De Droom van het Bloed is het album dat het vaakst voor plaatjes uit de Rode Ridder gebruikt werd. Het tekenwerk in dit verhaal is dan ook erg netjes. Hetzelfde kan gezegd worden over de vervolgen, die allemaal door dezelfde tekenaar gedaan werden. De Droom van het Bloed is duidelijk geen topper maar een begin van een groter geheel. In de vervolgen zit duidelijk meer actie. Daarom 7/10 44 - The Star of Khorala / 7 - De Ster van Khorala Na zijn avontuur in Zamboula is Conan nog steeds in het bezit van de Ster van Khorala. Hij is van plan de ster terug te verkopen aan de oorspronkelijke eigenares, de koningin van Ophir. De koningin werd echter enige tijd geleden door haar man Moranthes II gevangen gezet. Zonder de Ster van Khorala zou ze geen enkele macht meer over hem hebben. Het lukt Conan om de koningin uit een hoge toren te ontvoeren, waarna ze samen met haar beschermer Garus vluchten. De van macht bezeten graaf Riggelo achtervolgt hen echter. Riggelo wil zelf koning worden en de zwakke Moranthes van de troon stoten. Hij heeft voor zijn plan de koningin nodig, die hij hoe dan ook gevangen wil nemen. Mening De Ster van Khorala is in feite het vervolg op Shadows in Zamboula. Het is een doorsnee verhaal geworden. Genoeg voor een half uurtje leesplezier, maar meer ook niet. De personages worden redelijk uitgewerkt. De schurk is niets bijzonders, al kent reeks slechtere. Het tekenwerk is goed gelukt. Jammer genoeg moest ook dit album in Nederland weer eens ingekleurd worden. De lompe inkleuring geeft de uitgave geen enkele meerwaarde. 6/10 45 - The Gem in the Tower / 8 - De Toren van Siptah De tovenaar Siptah was tijdens zijn leven in het bezit van een magische steen. Met deze steen kon hij het weer controleren. Zo kon Siptah losgeld vragen aan kapiteins, wie niet betaalde verging in een storm. Hoe dan ook, nadat Siptah al maanden geen losgeld meer had gevraagd, dacht iedereen dat hij dood was. Verschillende mensen betaalden grote sommen geld om in het bezit van de steen te komen. Kapitein Gonzago was echter de enige die het aandurfde om naar het eiland van Siptah te gaan, en de steen te roven. Als 2e matroos op Gonzago's schip was ook Conan van de partij. Op het eiland blijkt het dat een vleermuis-wezen de steen bewaakt, ook na de dood van Siptah. Mening De Toren van Siptah is één van mijn favorieten. Het verhaal is simpel en komt vlug op gang. Mooi tekenwerk en griezelige sfeer. Zowel bij de oorspronkelijke versie als ook bij de Nederlandstalige zit een verhaal met Red Sonja. Ook dit verhaal is heel redelijk. Er zijn natuurlijk betere verhalen met Red Sonja maar "Het Huis der Schaduwen" is goed. Opvallend genoeg werden de haren van Red Sonja foutief blond ingekleurd bij de Nederlandstalige versie. 8/10 46 - Moon of Blood / 9 - De Vloek van Sagayetha Conan neemt deel aan de eeuwige grensoorlogen tussen Aquilonia en de Picten. De generaal van de grenstroepen, Lucian, had het bevel tot een openlijke verkenning gegeven. Volgens Conan moet dit op problemen uitlopen, maar de verkenning gaat alsnog door. Daadwerkelijk lopen de soldaten van Conan en kapitein Arno in een voorbereidde valstrik. Arno en rond de zestig anderen komen om tijdens een aanval van Picten. Om wraak te nemen zal Conan bewijzen moeten leveren van het verraad van generaal Lucian en dan ook nog Sagayetha doden, de nieuwe sjamaan van de Picten. Mening Zover ik mij kan herinneren werd dit verhaal geheel door Ernie Chan getekend, eigenlijk een inkter. Hij had veel geleerd tijdens zijn werk, maar zijn tekeningen zijn niet echt netjes. De close-ups zijn goed genoeg. Het probleem zit in de gevechten. Vaak staan personages in een vreemde houding of ontbreken de achtergronden compleet. Dit album bestaat vooral uit gevechten. Volgens mij wel een stuk of vier. Desondanks zijn ze ook steeds zo weer afgelopen. De schurken, Sagayetha en Lucian, zijn maar weinig te zien. Sagayetha krijgt al helemaal geen ruimte tot aan zijn brute dood vlak voor het einde (Conan hakt zijn hoofd er met een mes af). Sowieso heeft Conan enkele leuke momenten tijdens dit album. Dit komt vooral door zijn droge opmerkingen tegenover de andere officieren van de grenstroepen. Door het dunne verhaal weet De Vloek van Sagayetha maar matig te onderhouden. Het voelde aan als een tussendeel van een groter geheel. Daarom maar 6/10 48 - A Wind blows from Stygia / 11 - De Schatkamer van de Dood Om de schat van Tranicos in handen te krijgen brengt Conan de kapiteins Zarono en Strombanni met een aantal van hun piraten diep het woud in. Als de twee kapiteins de schat eenmaal hebben zullen ze net lang genoeg samenwerken om de barbaar te vermoorden. Maar Conan heeft een eigen plan om van de twee af te komen. Dit mislukt echter en de groep moet met de Picten op de hielen terug naar het fort vluchten. De stammen hebben zich samengedaan om van de indringers af te komen. Conan en de anderen zullen het fort moeten verdedigen om te overleven. Intussen stuurt Thoth-Amon de Demon uit de schatkamer om zijn vijand graaf Valenso in het fort te doden. Mening De Schatkamer van de Dood is een hard en ruw deel uit de reeks. Het tekenwerk is ook wat minder dan zijn voorganger, maar het is in orde. Dit zou ook het laatste deel zijn voor de koningschap van Conan. Het betekend het einde van personages als Zarono en Stombanni, die hierin sterven. Desondanks kwamen beide in latere nummers terug. Deze verhalen speelden zich dan voor De Schat van Tranicos af. Dit is ook de laatste verschijning van Thoth-Amon voorlopig. Ergens hierna raakt hij zijn ring en dus ook macht tijdelijk kwijt. De mooie cover beloofd een gevecht tussen Conan en een grote Demon. Dit gevecht is jammer genoeg een anticlimax. Conan weet het monster in een handomdraai te doden. De meeste gevechten zijn met de Picten die keer op keer aanvallen. Dit zorgt ervoor dat het verhaal nergens saai werd. Anders dan in het vorige deel gaat het in deze vooral om actie. De Nederlandse versie werd zoals gewoonlijk ingekleurd. En natuurlijk weer zeer slordig. Nog erger is het feit dat er drie bladzijdes ontbreken die in het origineel wel zitten. Het betreft: # Conan die tijdens de vlucht door het bos een gewonde piraat afmaakt, zodat hij niet in handen van de Picten zou vallen. # Conan die de wanden van het fort onder een pijlregen beklimt # De vlucht van Conan door het fort waarbij hij een Pict bijna in twee gelijke helften hakt. Ik snap niet waarom deze bladzijdes ontbreken. Als ik het niet geweten had, was het mij ook niet opgevallen. Al met al is dit een vermakelijk en actierijk deel van de reeks daarom 7/10 49 - When Madness wears the Crown / 12 - De Kroon van de Waanzin Met de schat van Tranicos aan boord van zijn schip en betrouwbare vrienden, is Conan op weg naar Aquilonia. Daar willen de rebellen de waanzinnige koning Numedides van de troon stoten. Aangekomen in Argos maken Conan en de andere voorbereidingen om een leger op te richten. Op datzelfde moment bereid de raadsman van Numedides, de tovenaar Thulandra Thuu, een plan voor om de rebellen uit te roeien. Want Thulandra is de ware heerser van Aquilonia en niet de gestoorde Numedides. Mening Het eerste deel van vier delen over het koningschap van Conan. Een reeks die door veel fans afgekraakt werd. Naar mijn idee is het geheel eigenlijk heel goed. Ik mag de tekenstijl en de personages. Het was natuurlijk onafwendbaar dat er eerst wat opbouw aan het verhaal vooraf gaat. De gevechten zijn hier aan een hand af te tellen. De knokpartij in een kroeg is het hoogtepunt van dit verhaal. Vooral als Conan een premiejager met een kruk zijn hoofd inslaat. Voor de rest veel gepraat dus, maar dat stoorde mij niet. Het gaat immers om vier delen er is dus tijd genoeg. Voor dit deel 7/10 69 - Eye of the Sorcerer Om weer eens wat geld te verdienen verhuurd Conan zich als bewaker bij een karavaan. Het gaat om een gevaarlijke opdracht, aangezien de reis vol dodelijke gevaren zit. Al meteen krijgt Conan ruzie met de oudere krijger Udelass, die dan ook nog eens de leiding over de karavaan krijgt toegewezen. Udelass wil zich bewijzen tegenover zijn zoon, maar is niet de held die zijn zoon in hem zag. Het komt al snel weer tot conflicten tussen Conan en Udelass. Uiteindelijk zullen ze echter samen moeten werken tegen een gevaarlijke tovenaar met drie ogen. Mening Eye of the Sorcerer is ondanks de mooie cover en het goede tekenwerk geen goed album uit deze reeks. Dit komt vooral door het erg rommelige verhaal. Gevaarlijke situaties worden in sneltreinvaart opgelost. Bovendien ontbreekt hier en daar de nodige uitleg. De verhaallijn van de meningsverschillen tussen Conan, Udelass en zijn zoon werd wel goed uitgewerkt, maar de rest niet. Zo is er de belachelijke vijand in vorm van een tovenaar met drie ogen en een punthoofd of de man die in een varken veranderd was. Dan zijn er ook nog een gestippelde beer en vliegende aapmensen. Dit alles maakt van Eye of the Sorcerer een warboel. 3/10 70 - The Dweller in the Dephts Conan rijdt een stadje binnen waar niemand te zijn is. Plotseling valt een groep vrouwen hem met stenen aan. Ze denken dat Conan alle mannen in het dorp heeft laten verdwijnen. Samen met een vrouw uit het dorp gaat hij op zoek naar de mannen. Tijdens deze zoektocht vinden ze een enorme mierenhoop waar de mannen als slaven werken. Ze zijn allemaal dood en zitten vol met mieren. Bovendien worden de mieren geleid door een menselijke koningin, die een ras van mierenmensen wil kweken om de Aarde te veroveren. Mening Oei, deze was echt heel erg slecht. De prachtige cover van Earl Norem is het enige goede aan dit verhaal. De rest is troep. Ook het tekenwerk viel tegen. Het begon goed maar al snel nam een mindere tekenaar het over. Het verhaal is gewoon onzinnig en slaat nergens op. Conan neemt het op tegen onder andere een reuzenmier, mensen met mierenhoofden en zombies gevuld met mieren. Wel valt er te zeggen dat dit album zijn titel waar maakt "The Dweller in the Dephts" inderdaad. 2/10 72 - The Colossus of Shem Tijdens een rit door het land Shem, ziet Conan dat het land in een echte woestijn veranderd is. Ook zijn huizen verwoest en mensen zo dorstig dat ze dieren doden om het bloed te drinken. Een enorm monster verpletterd huizen en mensen. Tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de oorzaak van dit alles, ontmoet Conan een man die beweerd van een plek te komen waar water en eten in overvloed is. Samen met een groep overlevenden gaat Conan op zoek naar die plek, maar ook naar het onbekende monster. Mening Deze uitgave van Savage Sword of Conan wordt nog wel eens belachelijk gemaakt. Dat is natuurlijk niet ongewoon, aangezien het einde van het verhaal nogal vreemd is. Het monster blijkt namelijk een enorme schildpad! En niet zomaar een schildpad, maar een grote machine. Hierin heeft de gezochte stad plaats. Buiten het einde om zitten er nog meer vreemde/onlogische wendingen in het verhaal. Desondanks was vooral de opbouw naar het einde toe niet eens zo slecht. Het verhaal is tot dan toe spannend genoeg. Met het verstand op 0 is The Colossus of Shem nog heel leuk om eens te lezen. Het tekenwerk is overigens zeer netjes. 5/10 74 - Lady of the Silver Snows Bij een overwintering in een beschermd fort neemt Conan een opdracht als lijfwacht aan. Het gaat erom een vrouw genaamd Astriel verder naar het Noorden te brengen. Dit blijkt niet zonder gevaar aangezien Astriel geen gewoon mens is. Ze moet terug naar haar domein in het Noorden, voordat haar vijanden Astriel te pakken krijgen. Die vijand is niemand minder dan Thoth-Amon. Die heeft de groep van Shard ingehuurd, een oude vriend en rivaal van Conan. Net als Conan komt Shard uit Cimmeria en is een gevaarlijke vechter. Ook twee tovenaars zijn bij de groep. Er begint een genadeloze jacht op Conan en Astriel. Mening In 1982 verscheen de eerste Conan film. De Savage Sword of Conan reeks profiteerde daar natuurlijk van. Er verschenen een aantal losse avonturen die doorgaans heel leuk waren. Lady of the Silver Snows heeft net als de andere delen uit deze jaargang een erg dun verhaal. En ook een afgeraffeld einde. Het finale gevecht met Shard is voorbij voordat het eigenlijk begonnen is, net als de afrekening met de twee tovenaars. Desondanks is de basis van Lady of the Silver Snows niet eens slecht. Het personage van Shard is interessant maar werd helaas niet genoeg uitgewerkt. Het tekenwerk is dat wat dit album laat opvallen. Het is namelijk van Val Mayerik en erg mooi. De plaatjes zien eruit als oude zwart-wit foto's. Dit zorgt voor een vreemde vorm van realisme. Hierdoor maakt Lady of the Silver Snows toch een goede indruk 6/10 84 - The Darksome Demon of Raba-Than Na een geslaagde inbraak in het huis van een edelman genaamd G'szarrh, gaat Conan er niet alleen met dure voorwerpen maar ook met zijn vrouw vandoor. Tijdens zijn vlucht redt Conan nog een man genaamd Rala-Zalon die van zijn inbraak beschuldigt werd. De drie besluiten het Noorden in te vluchten waar Rala-Zalon geboren was. Daar wil Rala-Zalon een demon doden die in zijn geboorteland voor terreur zorgt. G'szarrh stuurt echter enkele huurdoders achter hen aan. Mening Dit album is in feite een variatie van het eerdere De Laatste Ballade van Laza-Lanti. Om dan nog op een volle lengte te komen gooiden de schrijvers er nog wat filler bij. Zo is er een confrontatie met octopus-apen en een overnachting bij een nogal harde stam uit het Noorden. Dit alles is ertussen gezet om het album te rekken. Het is al snel duidelijk dat de demon natuurlijk de vader van Rala-Zalon is. Ook het hele gebeuren met G'szarrh (wat een naam), werd clichématig afgewerkt. Meer dan brullen en schelden doet hij niet. Dan huurt hij ook nog leden van het Broederschap van de Valk in. Deze groep wordt meestal gebruikt zodat Conan flink wat slachtoffers kan maken. Wat Conan dan ook doet aan het einde. De demon zelf is een soort Yeti met dop ogen.. Het tekenwerk is weer eens van Val Mayerik. Het is vrij netjes maar haalt helaas niet het niveau van Lady of the Silver Snows. Al met al is dit album matig, al is het best leesbaar en leuk voor een keer. 5/10 Films Conan the Barbarian (1982) Nadat een sekteleider zijn dorp had uitgemoord, wordt Conan samen met de andere kinderen van het dorp als slaaf verkocht. Na een jeugd als slaaf en kuilvechter komt Conan vrij. Hij gaar op zoek naar Thulsa Doom en zijn sekte van de slang. Mening Deze eerste Conan-film is alweer uit 1982. In die tijd verkochten de comics goed. Jammer genoeg werd er geen verhaal van Robert E. Howard verfilmd, maar het vrij simpele wraak verhaal. Dat komt door de beperkingen van deze tijd. Ruw geweld was echter al wel mogelijk. Bovendien heeft Conan een uitstekende soundtrack. Voor deze film werden meerdere grote sets gebouwd en tientallen mensen ingehuurd voor de achtergronden. Dit alles samen met de mooie locaties geeft de film een mooie look. Het acteerwerk is niet echt sterk, maar de figuren zitten goed in hun rollen. Arnold Schwarzengger was nooit een geweldige acteur. De spieren heeft hij gelukkig wel voor deze rol. Zo hoeft hij in de loop van de film slechts enkele keren te praten en zijn kracht te demonstreren. De zwaardgevechten zijn niet bijzonder maar voldoende voor zijn tijd. De lange speelduur werkt niet in het nadeel voor de film. Er wordt niet van de hak op de tak gesprongen en dat komt de film ten goede. Anders dan veel tegenwoordige films die steeds van locatie wisselen. Vele effecten zijn typisch van de jaren tachtig. Tegenwoordig verouderd maar wel handgemaakt. Conan the Barbarian is een leuke film en veel beter dan de matige remake. 7/10 Conan the Barbarian (2011) Na de moord op zijn vader en het hele dorp, gaat Conan op zoek naar wraak. De schurk Khalar Zym wil een masker samenvoegen dat hem onoverwinnelijk zal maken. Mening Marcus Nispel had al meerdere matige remakes gemaakt. Zo was het ook geen wonder dat deze film zowel een remake als ook matig is. Voor de zoveelste keer wordt het oude wraak verhaaltje gebruikt. Het zou leuk geweest zijn als eindelijk een verhaal van Robert E. Howard verfilmd zou worden. Daar komt nog een verhaallijn over een masker bij dat eruitziet als een gedroogde octopus. Sets en locaties worden om de paar minuten gewisseld. Dit is handig aangezien er toch niet veel verhaal in zit. De acteurs worstelen zich door pijnlijke dialogen van gevecht tot gevecht. Niets daarvan is origineel. Conan the Barbarian lijkt veel op films als The Mummy of The Scorpion King. Het is jammer. Ik had gehoopt dat deze film Conan weer populair zou maken. Er staat een dezer dagen weer een film in de planning, hopen dat die beter is. 4/10